Final Fantasy XV More Than You Could Ever Know
by Vichet-Arun
Summary: "We spent our days together as best friends. You were always there for me and all I ever wanted to do was repay you for your kindness. You had meant the world for me, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, my prince. Even if it meant standing aside on your wedding day."


**Author's notes:**

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. I know this isn't the best but I had a lot of fun writing this. I want to thank my dear friend Kat for putting up with my craziness and also aiding in it 3 While this does take on elements of FF XV Brotherhood, please know that this is an AU fic.

Ever since we first met, I knew that I would give up the world for you.

We went to different elementary schools in different districts of the city. Naturally as two small children, there was no way we would have known each other, and while that was mostly true, I learned to know who you were.

I was in the fifth grade, a quiet, heavier boy who kept mostly to himself. I didn't have any friends and as a result I frequented the library often, reading the day away and making up my own imaginary friends. One day I had lost track of time and began running home. My breaths came in rough pants as I felt my lungs constricting and begin to heat up. And as if the Gods heard me, they decided to take my already bad luck and make it worse. It had begun to rain.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could before I had to stop and catch my breath. The rainfall came down heavier now and in a matter of minutes, I was completely drenched, but on the bright side, no one was around to witness this lonely mess of a boy.

Something inside me that day clicked. Usually I wasn't self-pitying or angry with myself but that day, I felt like I had had enough. I had caught my breath but my body began to shake from the cold and before I knew it, I was crying.

I was so mad at myself, how could I let myself get so bad, let myself become so disconnected from everyone. Even my own family didn't know how to talk to me. I was so completely alone and I had no one to blame but myself. I stood there for what felt like hours but in reality was probably mere seconds. The clouds rolled in quickly and on top of the tear spilled sky, the world was cloaked in darkness. Thinking back on it, the situation itself really wasn't all that bad. I got a little wet and I was running late. It wasn't a big deal but for some reason, it felt like everything was falling apart. My story is nothing short of elementary school dramatics.

You tapped on my shoulder lightly, making me jump from my spot as I whirled around to see who on earth would help such a pathetic person like me. You wore all black, you had a messy head of luxurious black hair that I was instantly jealous of and you had these big dark eyes. Eyes that I wanted to look into forever. I was so shocked by the cool aura you gave off that I couldn't say anything and just stared at you blankly. You said something along the lines of "You'll catch a cold" But I couldn't hear a word you said. You held out your hand and it took me a moment to realize what exactly you were doing. I took the umbrella and popped it open, holding it above myself when I finally became aware of my surroundings.

There was a black car that idled beside us, the driver kept his eyes on you as another boy sat in the back seat. "Noctis, let's go already." said the ashen blonde boy as he rolled down the back seat window. You called back to him, calling him Ignis as you reached into the back seat.

"Dry yourself off. You're gonna catch a cold." You practically shoved the towel into my chest before quickly getting into the back of the car. I had almost forgot it was raining and realized you were starting to get wet yourself. The door closed with a bang and I guess that's what finally got me to snap out of it.

"T-thank you! I'll repay you one day I promise!" The car started and began at a slow roll. You looked towards me and smiled lightly as you nodded in recognition. Suddenly the car was gone and I watched as you drove away. I knew right then and there I would do anything for you and one day, I really would repay you for your kindness.


End file.
